The current and predominant means of delivering small unit bundles—parachute and/or impact resistant packing—for either logistics or humanitarian relief, provide no way to direct the bundles to a target in a controlled manner to insure safe delivery. In areas of strong, high altitude wind and wind shear, such as in the mountains of Afghanistan, parachutes cannot be positioned either reliably or accurately: drops can drift into the wrong hands.